


Rebirth of a god

by A_Toxic_Melody



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, M/M, Occult, Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Horror, Rebirth, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Toxic_Melody/pseuds/A_Toxic_Melody
Summary: Dionysus! God of wine, festivity, madness, and generally crazy goodness. But when he’s come to have his memories lost, the world finds that no one can get drunk anymore! It’s up to him and his band mates to help him get his grapey groove back before all hell breaks loose!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Unfortunate Luck at the Roller Rink

The sounds of wheels speeding down the polished wooden arena and pulsing pop music filled the neon skating rink. Personally, Hades found activities like this pretty worthless, but despite his bias, he still stood, humbly ordering two pairs of skates from the furry working the roller blade stands. Persephone's eyes were filled with awe as she stood, leaning over the beam as she stared at the creatures rolling to and fro.  
Unlike the recreational activities of the mortal realm, she's never seen such tacky bright colors, such mind numbingly loud music bashing into her skull, well, asides for that one party she had attended.  
"You're not skating? Then why did you buy two pairs?" Persephone questioned as he set the shoes on the table. That was a question Hades was also wondering to himself... perhaps it was just to be oddly frivolous, but he had no intentions of skating today. "Ah, the person at the stands must have just brought me two on accident" He laughed it off, being too lazy to just explain that he didn't know why.  
"Well that's a shame" she started, giving her doe eyes in the process "I wanted to see you skate with me... perhaps another time?" She asked, looking up at him, shooting him right in the heart with her charm. He nodded "perhaps another day.".  
Watching her doe skate, albeit not so gracefully, made Hades melt into a puddle of mesmerization. The way of how she first used the railing for support, getting used to the feel of the wheels underneath her feet before taking a chance. Boldly pushing away from the railings as she shot out, zooming past others and doing what she saw others on the rink had done from her observations.  
He admired her silly bravery, her wits, and how it all combined to her bolting, spinning, gliding on the rink. A smile adorned her face, looking back for a brief moment to see if he was watching. He was, but she wasn't as she had found herself flying face first into the wooden floors with one misstep. Skidding her face, and flipping as people made space for her to crash.  
All eyes were on her, the music cut, as Hades, concerned for her, had been quick to put on his tacky neon shoes. Sacrificing his pride of footwear as he sped down to her, picking her up in one swoop as he put on his breaks, quick to make sure she was okay.  
Embarrassed by the attention she was getting, both bad and good, her pink blush was quick to make her face even more pink than it already had been. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, his red eyes beaming down at her before realizing that his dramatic hold was a bit too much. Carefully setting her down on a chair as he gave her her distance. "I'm fine! Might form a bruise or two but it's alright!" She laughed it off, smiling as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You may want to check your phone though?" She asked, pointing out that his phone had been ringing this entire time.  
Embarrassed, he nodded as he checked his phone, raising an eyebrow as he had taken note that the caller was a medical number. Excusing himself, he skated off as he had picked up the phone call "Royalty speaking, make it quick please." He ordered, the other person on the line clearly nervous from the king's annoyed tone.  
"Hello sir- s- lord- king of the underworld! I'm unfortunate to tell you, ah um, that your nephew, Dionysus. Well, he's kind of been had better of days-"  
Irritated with how the medic has been deliberately beating around the bush, he cut him off "Well get on with it, what did he do this time and why should I be one to know about this?" He asked, the medic getting more nervous by the second. 

"Well,... he's attempted suicide by a headshot."


	2. No Skating in the ER

Hearing this news, Hades felt a pang of pity for the god he had helped to bring up. A conversation ensued of common questions, does his father know, location, who brought him in, how he's doing, and so on. Once he had the information he needed, he rolled his way to Persephone. "Sorry for cutting things short. I know you were looking forward to this but it's a family emergency" He quickly explained to her before warping off to the hospital, leaving Persephone with more questions than answers.  
As he approached the nurses' desk to ask where his nephew was. The nurse, for a moment, glanced down at the tacky neon skates he still had on before remembering she was speaking to the king of the underworld, looking back up to make eye contact. "A-ah, of course, he's on the third floor, room 36-C." They said, double checking the information on the screen. As Hades had nodded, thanking the nymph and leaving, the nurse couldn't help but release the chuckle she had been holding in.  
Managing to navigate through the corridors, Hades was surprised to see that he seemed to be the first visitor. Setting the skates on the nightstand, the blue god had stood in his socks as he was the first to see Dionysus. He lay in the stiff bed, his hair in shambles, face resembling a beached whale as bandages had taken up his head. The wine god's sad state had almost distracted Hades from the fact that he was currently in the form of a she, clear from the distinct mounds his eyes avoided.  
Inspecting the doctor’s notes, Hades found that it had already begun to heal over and that he was in perfectly stable condition. The wound had been made from a bullet, shooting through the roof of their mouth, through the middle portion of their brain, and flying out. Considering if he could heal something as delicate as the brain, a familiar purple god had entered the room.  
“Gods, what did he do this time?” Zeus asked his brother as he came in to see his son. Ironically, Zeus had never been there to watch over Dionysus. Though he had sympathy for him, his stare was still emotionally distant towards the body. “The doctors think it was self harm”  
“I doubt it. Probably another one of his stunts.”  
Hades seemed to doubt Zeus’ theory. Although Dionysus was wild, Hades knew he wouldn’t do something this drastic without a purpose.”It seems like he’ll be fine anyways. We are immortals after all” he chimed, things like this couldn’t really kill gods of all people... right?  
“Yeah, still doesn’t mean a bullet to the head can’t screw you over. Anyways, I’ve got a meeting in 5, mind waiting so you can yell at how stupid he is for me? Thankssss” Zeus said, seeming to be in a rush to get back to whatever he had been doing. Hades had imagined he was likely getting back to his favorite past time.  
Taking a seat in a chair besides the bed, Hades figured that he had a long night ahead of him, wondering how far back he could push his meetings. And yet as he was rearranging the schedule on his phone, a pair of golden eyes had opened up.


	3. Money can’t buy me Love

Sitting back in a plain wooden chair, the magenta God’s fingers pressed tight on the strings of the guitar in his lap. Using one hand to practice the piece he was learning, as the other hand occasionally fiddled with the record player besides him, moving the disc backwards to replay the part he was learning from. No, no, it wouldn’t do. He had to make this perfect. Gods, the lyrics don’t even make sense, he should have just went with a different song from the album.  
And yet, a knock sounded from his apartment door. She was here. Swallowing the nervousness that was rising up in his guts, he stood up and stopped the record. But how couldn’t he be nervous? The girl in the office, almost the same age as him, only 34. The way he’d stare at the cute gap in her teeth, and the glasses that brought her large emerald eyes to attention. He couldn’t think of a dame he wouldn’t want more.  
Being lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t notice that he was already at the door. And peeking in, there she was, Ophelia, waiting outside in a plaid dress. Unlocking his door, he opened it wide open, presenting himself to her, still dressed in his business clothes from work, a short sleeved dress shirt with the plainest pair of black pants that you could imagine.  
“Hey.” he said, regretting his simple choice of words already. “Hey! I brought pie if that’s okay” she beamed, already letting herself in as she set a box onto the small counter. The house neat and organized as always.  
“Oh yeah! That’s fine. Are you still good on takeout?” He asked, remembering their conversation earlier that day about calling for Chinese takeout tonight. “Of course! Here’s the menu, better pick what you want quick because I’m fast at these calls” she teased, sitting down on one of the stools as she leaned over to the rotary phone, her fingers effortlessly dialing the number as Dionysus didn’t have much time to make his choice, in which she had teased him over again.  
“Now that food’s on the way, you said you had something you wanted to show me?” She asked innocently, knowing what she was likely to get from this type of relationship, as she didn’t want to waste her time waiting to be proven right.  
“Yeah! But wouldn’t you want to wait a little longer in the night for that? We could chat and listen to some music until then” he offered, wanting to try and ease his way into something as romantic like that.  
“As nice as that sounds, you already know that I’m more into getting to the point of it all.” She let him know, getting up from the stool as she waited for him to make his moves. And yet, he took a long breath as he nodded, motioning for her to follow him into the living room as he took a seat on the couch.  
“You know Ophelia, it’s hard for me to admit it, but I can’t help but get butterflies in my stomach when you’re around.” He says, grabbing his guitar as it had raised a brow from the nymph. “I can’t help but imagine things about us.. about us maybe falling deeply in love one day...because I love you” he confesses, looking up at her, examining her expression as he inhaled a big gulp of air, beginning to strum his guitar. This was it.  
“Oh, I’ll give you all I’ve got to give if you say you love me too, I may not have that much to give, but what I’ve got I’ll give to you. I don’t care too much for money, money can’t buy me love. Say you don’t need no diamond rings, and I’ll be satisfied. Tell me that you want the kinda things that money can’t just buy.”  
As he continued his song, he could hear giggles erupting from her lips, and yet he continued, her seeming to not want him to stop in the process as she watched with amusement. She had honestly expected him to take a condom out of his pocket and ask to bone on the couch. It seemed like an odd strategy to ask for her love instead of her body, and yet, no other man had asked her of something as sentimental like that until then.  
The longer the song went on, despite Dionysus missing a few notes here and there, he gained more confidence, standing up and tapping his foot to the tune. Ophelia standing up with him as she had clapped her hands in accordance, doing the small motions of a twisting dance, and yet as he went through the last verse, his voice cracked for a brief moment before his eyes opening up to blue hospital lights.


	4. Thirsty without water

Waking up, the blood quickly rushed to their head as they sat up. Bringing the magenta god to lay back down in the uncomfortable cold hospital bad. Looking to their side, they found Hades, god of the dead staring back at them. Before Dionysus could ask, Hades started the conversation. “Fancy seeing you here.”   
“Fan-“ they paused at the sound of their feminine voice, looking down to notice they were in their female form. Despite being in front of family, this still prompted the god, now goddess to cover up with the sheets. “Fancy seeing myself here.” She finished.   
She would have turned back by now if it wasn’t for, well, why couldn’t she just go back? She used to do it effortlessly as a child. Is this the reason why she was in the hospital? She questioned to herself, too hopped up on pain meds to feel the pain of the actual injury.   
“And I assume you know what you did to get yourself here?” The god asked, curious to know what had happened, and yet trying his best to be careful about the situation. “Not exactly... one moment I’m playing guitar for my crush, the next,” she gestures to the room around her, Hades nodding, perhaps it was all some accident that had happened. And yet if it had happened so quickly, Dionysus would have at least had to remember having a revolver shoved into her mouth. Things didn’t seem to add up as he pushed forward.   
“Tell me more about what you last remembered” he ordered, summoning his phone to jot down if she’d say anything important, if this actually did happen to become an investigation and someone had purposefully shot a god in the head. And yet she seemed fixated on the phone he was holding. Now that she noticed it, the whole room seemed to not jive right with her. Compared to the bulkier machinery she was used to, things seemed more sleek, and that thing he was holding in his hand made her even more confused.  
“Well, I was with a girl from office, Ophelia at my apartment.” She began, as Hades already had a brow raised by this. Office? Apartment? Dionysus lived in a house, and he hasn’t worked in an office since what, almost a century?   
“Tell me, what year is it?” Hades asked, as she had answered a year dating 60 years prior to the current date. Sighing, he put up his calendar on his phone and showed her the real date, her eyes with surprise and yet her expression very neutral with this as her head was experiencing a data overload.   
“...can.. can you get me a glass of water from the cafeteria?.... they do still have cafeterias.. right?” She asked, feeling parched after hearing the news. Nodding, Hades respondes “Yes, however, water is no longer a thing.” He said, as he couldn’t help himself to joke, as the conversation was in desperate need of some light heartedness.   
Choking on her spit, she replied “excuSe me?”  
“I know, it bemuses even me” he nods, fighting back the smile on his face “perhaps I can get you something else?”   
“Grape juice?” She asked, hoping something like that wouldn’t have vanished in the past 60 years “I can get you that I’ll be right back.” He said, getting up as he gave her a small wave before heading down to the cafeteria. The moment he had gotten down to that level however, was the moment Apollo had happened to take the elevator up.


	5. Taking Advantage of the Gap

As the purple sun god had decided to take a visit to see how his pal was doing, he couldn't help but catch the signature sent off death reeking from outside of the room, concerned that Dionysus may have actually died. Taking a cautious peek in and finding him alive and well, he breathed out an exaggerated sigh of relief.   
"Thank the gods you're alright! So tell me, what happened?" He asked, wanting to know all of the deets before anyone else could. As Dionysus had stared back at Apollo, they answered with clear confusion in her tone "...Apollo? Wait, don't tell me we're friends, are we?" She asked, and yet she seemed to ask this with a bit of excitement to her voice, as 60 years prior, Apollo was one of the biggest names in the music industry, dominating the charts before his slow decline into neesh music genres. Sure, he still made a few hit songs, he just wasn’t quite as big as he was then.   
Misinterpreting this question however, Apollo put a hand to his chest out of offense "Dio, I know we've had our differences in the past but, well, I thought we were! Despite that one thing you did, I’ve forgiven you. There was absolutely no need for you to try and kill yourself over feeling bad about what you did!" He assured, sitting on her bed as he tried putting his grievances aside for his friend, momentarily stealing a glance or two at places he shouldn't be staring at.   
"I...have no idea what you're talking about. I'm serious, I lost my memories so I have no idea what our relation is" she stated extremely blatantly to him, which had been quite the wrong move on her part. Oh no, with this knowledge, Apollo had the epiphany that he could finally pull one over on him. After decades of that weasel weaseling in his life, making a mess of his house, ruining his love life, and stealing the stage, Apollo had the chance to get even, especially after that whole Dimetor stunt.   
Pausing for a moment with this knowledge, he changed his expression accordingly "Oh, that's so sad! But that just means I get to show you just how great our friendship was!" They chimed, trying to hide the shit eating grin he wanted to wear.   
Yet Dionysus was sure to be cautious about this, given the things Apollo had said about their relationship before he was aware about her amnesia, how they apparently had some bad blood. "Can you tell me how we became friends in the first place?" She asked, but just before Apollo was about to start the story, planning on adding a fib here and there and a few more lies, the door swung wide open!   
The clanking of hooves sounded against the tiled floors as Pan, satyr god of the wilderness had just walked in, in all his green glory. Having just read up on Hades’ fatesbook about the situation, he asked to the two gods, looking down at them "Alright, what nonsense are you about to spout on about now?"


	6. Musical Trio Missing a Drummer

"Nonsense?" Apollo asked, as Pan approached the group "Yeah! I know this amnesia thing is a buncha hoopla. What I'm really curious about is your motive though.. is it a girl again?" He asked, looking down at Dionysus as she was surprised of his accusations. "No! I'm being real! I don't even think I can use my powers anymore!" She insisted, showing that as she tried to use them, nothing appeared out of her hands, not even a puff of smoke emerged from her finger tips. 

"Now that's just really pathetic.." Pan mumbled, still thinking he was acting. Pan had always been one step ahead of knowing that Dionysus was up to no good. Apollo on the other hand took his things at first value, often making him a target of his shenaniganery. "Maybe he is being real, I mean, why else would he be a girl for this long?" Apollo suggested, gesturing to her current state. Despite the god often switching between genders, it was normal of Dionysus to often be in his male form around his friends. 

Pan thought for a moment, thinking of what test he could give Dionysus to prove he had amnesia and wasn't just faking it. "Ophelia isn't one of the forest nymphs" he told her, as she responded "Wait, you know about Ophelia?"she asked, Pan surprised by the fact that Dionysus didn't deny that fact like how he often would insist. 

"Of course we do, she's kinda been by your side even before I met you" Pan admitted, starting to believe that Dionysus was suffering from amnesia. Reading the room, Apollo put in his two cents "Yeah, well, I don't know about that. She's kind of like a phantom that comes and goes that he'd moan about in his songs" he laughs as Pan joined him the uproar. 

"Ah, not to be mean but it is true. But I guess this means we need to call up the gang to help us get your memories back" Pan suggested, as Dionysus had felt indifferent towards the two. Luckily, she didn't have to worry for two long as a blue man walked in with a bottle of grape juice, hiding his annoyance to being in the same room as Apollo as he set the bottle of juice on the hospital tray. "I didn't know you'd get this many guests this soon Dio. Do their faces ring any bells for you?" He asked, motioning for the other two to give the god some space as they had been looming over her like vultures. 

As the two had awkwardly taken a step back, Dionysus responded "Apollo does, but that's just because I've seen him on the magazines" she admitted, not admitting to having taped one on his bedroom wall before. "As for him.. he's a complete stranger to me" she gestured to Pan, Pan, having been his right hand man feeling a little bit hurt by her words. 

Nodding, Hades turned to Pan, responding "Maybe it's best you don't scare him and introduce yourself later?" He says sympathetically "that goes for you too Apollo" he said, less sympathetically. 

Pan wasn't too hesitant on that idea, giving him a small wave as he trusted Hades could take things from here. Apollo on the other hand, had kept his ground.


End file.
